Bonds of Partnership
by bree1387
Summary: Faith's thoughts on Bosco after her mistake almost gets him killed. Missing scene for Sex, Lies and Videotape. [One Shot]


Title: The Bonds of Partnership

Author: Megan (bree1387)

Category: Bosco/Faith friendship

Rating: PG (minor violence and language)

Spoilers: Sex, Lies and Videotape

Summary: Faith's thoughts on Bosco after her mistake almost gets him killed.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, don't sue me, I have nothing worth taking.

Author's Note: This is a missing scene/alternate scene to Sex, Lies and Videotape. I wrote this years ago and am only just getting around to posting it. The events in this story may not be identical to those in the episode which is why it's an alternate scene. Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I heard his screams. Pain, fear, helplessness. I've never heard Bosco scream like that, and I never want to again. I heard him call me by name, over and over. He called me by my first name. Not Yokas as he usually did when on the job, just Faith. It was then I swallowed my nausea and forced my worn out body up the stairs.

I saw him lying there on his side with his back to me. I immediately felt a pain in my gut. What if he was dead? What if I killed him because I couldn't swallow my pride? Taking time off work had seemed like a ridiculous idea at the time. It wasn't so crazy now.

His agonized screams for help as he was beaten echoed in my mind, driving me to beg the man who had shot him to let me check him. I was allowing my concern for my partner to outweigh my concern for my own safety as I walked into the line of fire of an armed mad man, and begged him to let me check Bosco. I'll never forget the horror I felt when I heard the sharp report of a gunshot, followed by a thud, and then silence.

My mind only partially registered the final gunshot. I fully expected to feel the hot lead burning a hole through my body, feel the unforgiving ground as my head bounced off it. Instead, I opened my eyes to the surprised look of the man, and watched without remorse as he fell to the ground.

I holstered my no longer needed weapon and knelt next to him, reflexively swallowing as my nausea threatened to spill over, so the speak. Now was not the time.

I had meant to roll him gently, but I was starting to panic. He wasn't moving. Bosco couldn't be dead. Once on his back, I quickly scanned his upper body; no blood. That didn't necessarily mean he wasn't hit, though. Unbuttoning his shirt I briefly registered the hole in his uniform, over his heart.

Wrenching his shirt and vest free of his belt, I placed my hand underneath them and ran it over his flat stomach to where the bullet should have torn a hole, should he not have been wearing a vest. He groaned and brought his hands up to chest, trying to push away the source of his new pain as my fingers pressed into his ribs, looking for blood. I almost cried with relief when I pulled my hand out as white as when it had gone in.

I heard people approaching, and only briefly registered the fact I was crying. I thought my partner had been killed, that's reason enough for any cop to shed a few tears. Tearing off his vest to fully expose his chest, I almost didn't hear his breathy voice.

"Faith," he whispered, voice full of pain. "Where were you?"

Those three simple words took my breath away. How could I tell him? How could I ever make this right? Pulling up his t-shirt, I sniffled and uttered empty assurances. "It's okay, Bosco, the vest caught the bullet." The skin above his heart was reddened and already swelling. He was going to have one hell of a bruise. I surveyed the rest of his thin torso, looking for any other injuries.

"You weren't there." His dark eyes, clouded with pain, were accusing. Funny, I hadn't noticed the blood and bruising on his face until now. I was saved from answering when Carlos and another paramedic I didn't recognize showed up behind me, gently and yet forcefully moving me aside.

"Are you all right, Faith?" Carlos asked as he really looked at me. I guess I didn't realize just how bad I looked. Eyes red from crying, tears streaking down my face, pale and shaky. He probably thought I was in shock. I probably was.

"I'm fine." How easily that lie slipped off my tongue. If you only knew.

I watched the paramedics work. Saw every flinch on Bosco's face when Carlos touched a tender spot, heard every wheezy breath as the pain in his chest became more pronounced. Worried, I was going to point that out to Carlos, but before I said anything an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth. In a way I had done this to him, and I was going to do anything I could to help.

"Is he all right?" I asked, addressing the question to anyone willing to answer.

"He might have a fractured rib or two from the force of the bullet, and a possible concussion. His face is fairly banged up," Carlos answered. At the same time he was pulling up Bosco's sleeve to assess his pulse and noticed the dark bruising there.

"Door... slammed...a few times," Bosco managed to get out, answering the unspoken question.

I was disappointed when the Sergeant arrived on the scene and took me to answer his questions. I was the cause of Bosco's pain, I should bear witness to it. I cast one more look in Bosco's direction before walking away, and locked eyes with him and wished I hadn't as his pain and confusion seemed to permeate my soul. I felt exposed, like he could see through my facade and the truth that was hidden beneath.

Minutes later, I saw Bosco from the corner of my eye being carried down the stairs in a chair, Hobart trailing behind. There's something not quite right with that guy. It was then I almost laughed. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black.

There are many things I won't forget about this day. All the little mistakes that added up to one life changing event. But most of all, the despair, and worse, betrayal, on his face when I finally told him the truth in the locker room. He crumbled in front of me.

After much thought, I decided after today there was nothing that could separate Bosco and I. A rose from the ashes. I don't think anything could happen worse than this, therefore if we were able to survive this, we'd be able to survive anything.

I made a solemn promise never to abandon Bosco again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Thank you for taking the time to read my little story, please make my day and leave a review! You never know, it may lead to another one!

Megan


End file.
